Halloween Drama
by curiosity-striks-the-mind
Summary: Bella finds out some shocking news about Jacob just in time for Halloween. And who is that Edward talking to? The three nomads don't exist-Au Being edited for Halloween 2014 by MommaLaura


**AN: at the bottom**

* * *

Bella woke up late that evening. It all started on Monday… two days until Wednesday, October the thirty-first—Halloween night of two-thousand-twelve. The first day of a new life-and a small nightmare.

Monday morning-Bella POV

I was late for her first day back to school. I had had the chicken pox for a week and a half and they finely cleared up. I was more excited than I could understand. I rushed to get ready; Brushing my hair and teeth, washing my face, getting dressed, eating, and packing my bag. I somehow managed to get to my class as the bell rung. I sat through my uneventful day longing to go see my best friend and hopefully soon my boyfriend. I had broken up with Edward a few weeks before she got sick. Although Edward and I had broken-up, I was still very close to the Cullen's. I had grown to love Alice's shopping sprees and had a wonderfully better sense of style because of it. I was great friends with Rose now but not as much with Emmitt. We had grown distant the last couple of months. Especially after the brake-up, he was upset I no longer had the desire to be immortal and mainly because he would not gain a new sister, even though we still acted like siblings most of the time. I thought of this as I walked to lunch- my last period of the day for some bazar reason- the one time this semester I had a "class" with Alice, Jasper, Emmitt, and Rose, and to my dismay, Edward. As I walked up to them I had a horribly eerie feeling that Jasper did not soothe.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally found the courage to voice my concerns.

"Um, Bella, how do I say this?" It was Jasper who spoke first but Alice cut him off, incoherently to me.

"Jazz, it is fine Bella it's just that Edward will be coming home soon with a gest of whom I cannot see. Don't worry though; as long as you are with someone you shall be fine." Alice answered, worry thinly lacing her voice. She and I both looked over to the empty seat that Edward used to occupy at their-and now our-table.

"Perhaps Jacob would be a proper choice given the circumstances?" Alice continued. Little-Pixy-Alice didn't know that I loved the idea and couldn't wait until I got to tell Jacob. I would tell him that Alice had said that we "Have no choice but to stay together until Edward left with the unknown guest."

"Okay, Alice, I'll let him know. Thank all of you for the warning." I whispered, walking away to get my lunch, knowing that they could all hear my perfectly.

As I walked up to the lunch table she felt a hot breath on my neck. Not thinking I turned and slapped the person at the same time. The person cringed at the contact falling to the floor in pain.

"Oh my! Jacob, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked pretending to be worried.

"Ya I'm fine you didn't hit me to bad." Jacob replied.

"Good. Now I can ask you something."

"What do you need to know?" Jacob asked as me helped him up.

"Can I stay with you? It would just be until Halloween." I filled him in quickly.

"Shure. Am I allowed to ask why you suddenly want to stay with me though?"

"Ya. Edward is bringing someone with him this week and the Cullen family doesn't want me near him and they suggested I stay with you to make sure of my safety." I explained excitedly.

"Okay, I'll drive you to my house after school." Jacob said with a grin.

After school Jacob held his promise; he drove me to his house to spend the night after letting me talk to Charlie and grab a few things. Once at his house the two of us did homework. After homework we ate. (Blah, blah, blah, blah it's basically a normal night) we didn't talk until it was time to sleep, which is when Jacob broke the silence.

"Bella, what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean Jake?"

"What do you think of me? What do you think when you think of me? What do you think about me as a person/werewolf? Do you even think of me at all?"

"You are a kind person. I think of how great of a human being you are even if you are not fully one. I think of you as a protector and a brother and sometimes the person I can count on to do the stupidest things with. And most importantly I think of you as the 'person/werewolf' that I can tell anything to, and be anyone I want to be when I am around you. To answer your last question you have to give me your hand."

"Wow. I was not expecting that. Why do you want my hand though?"

"I know I surprized myself too for being so open, but what I said definitely does not make me a hypocrite. Just trust me though." I said thoughtfully putting my hand out waiting for his.

Jacob slowly put his hand in mine and I pulled his hand over to my heart.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. Do you feel this heart beat? If you do that is because I have finally realized that my heart is yours, and it only beats for you."

As I said this Jacob leaned in to kiss me and for the first time, with him, I had accepted gratefully. After our small, but passionate, kiss we both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Tuesday –Jacob POV

_Beep-Beep-Beep; _was all that Bella and Jacob heard.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed frantically when she realized tomorrow was Halloween and she had no costume. The schools in Forks had given the students, including Bella and I, the day off to get ready.

"Yes Bella?" I asked still groggy.

"Would you like to go shopping with me today?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Let me re-phrase that. Jacob, would you like to help me pick out a Halloween costume for the dance tomorrow and, before you answer, if you say no then we have to do something else to get ready because tomorrow is Halloween and neither of us has a costume and your stuck with me any ways because of Edward being in town with some random chick."

"Bella, am I allowed saying yes before you respond for me?" I responded wide awake now.

"Eke! We're going to have so much fun!" Bella screeched forgetting about the werewolf hearing until I cringed.

"Sorry." She said sheepish.

"It's fine Bells. So what costume you thinking of?"

"You, sir, will just have to wait and find out. We need to eat breakfast first of course." Answered Bella sticking he tong out looking like a little child.

"Okay, okay. So what are we eating?"

"Cereal and nothing else. I'm not going to be bothered if were going shopping soon."

We quickly ate there cereal, me having four bowls more than her, and were off to go Halloween shopping. An hour later we were searching the mall for the Halloween shop. Once we had found it Bella headed straight for the back wall that had all the costumes on it. I slowly followed her and saw her jumping up and down in front of a row of costume images.

"Jacob! Jacob! Come look! I've found the perfect costume!" Bella screamed not caring who saw her.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. You know I have to look normal to the humans', right?" I responded annoyed and whispering the last.

"Ya I know I was just excited." Bella had a huge grin on her face now.

"So are you going to show me the costume you want so badly?"

"Let me go try it on and show you it."

Bella ran to the back counter containing all the costumes, nocking a few people over in the proses. I just stood and laughed. I had walked over to the dressing room that Bella was in, after she told him to follow.

"Okay, Jacob, I'm done." Bella said excitedly as walking out to show me the costume.

Bella's costume was a girl pirate knee length dress that was red, black and gold. It had a tight corset top and the skirt was made out of many ripped pieces of lace. It had gold stripes all over and a big black leather hat, which had red and gold feathers, along with a gold sash that has red stripes.** – The Image for the costumes link is on my profileJ-**

"Wow!" It was all that I could utter.

"I look hot right?" Bella asked worried that I thought it was ugly.

"Definitely." He said still in shock.

"Ya!" Bella's happiness obviously showing.

"Okay can we buy it and go?"

"No! We have to get you yours!"

"Fine but I have to be a pirate too!" I said pretending to be annoyed but I was actually hoping that she would let us have a partner costume.

"Sure!" Bella was the most excited and happy she has ever been.

Bella found the perfect pirate costume for me. It had a black captain's hat with skull and crossbones, and a red and black striped bandana. There was a long plastic sword and a long-ish black leather coat. I was wearing a white shirt for the first layer then a vest on top and black jeans with rips and a red cloth tied around his waist to finish the look.

"Jake! You look great! Is it too hot for you to be? I mean there are a lot of layers." Bella asked in concern.

"No I'll be fine as long as I don't wear it for too long."

"Perfect! Let's go pay for them and get the hell out of here. I feel a bit creped out."

"Ha-ha. Okay let's go." I said laughing at Bella's paranoia.

And with that we paid and went home. We ended up back at Bella's house and I helped her bake a chocolate cake.

"Jacob, will you help me get the ingredients?"

"Sure, Bells."

"Thanks. Ok. I'll need flower. I'll need sugar. I'll need eggs. I'll need vanilla. I'll need chocolate icing. I'll need pans. I'll need a mixing bowl." Bella said singing.

"Bells? Do you… really… need… to sing?" I stuttered between laughs.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssss." Bella sang.

I continued laughing as I got her all the 'I'll need'-s and watched her bake. Once the cake had cooled and the icing was on we split the cake in four, me getting half Bella getting a quarter and the last piece for her dad, and we started eating. That is until Bella asked me a question and I choked on my cake.

"Jake are you ok?"

"Ya your question gust caught me off guard. Please repeat?"

"Ok. When do you think you will find your imprint and where do you think you should tell her?" she said casually.

"Ok the first one I can't answer… and the second one… umm… where do you think I should take her?" I asked nervously.

"Well if it was me, umm, I don't know? Maybe you could tell her at a bonfire with the imprints and imprinters? Well I guess it would only be Sam and Emily but still it would make it special."

"Oh that actually sounds really cool. Speaking of bonfires the guys, and Leah, wanted to have one tomorrow after the dance. Will you come?"

"Of course Jake. I come to practically every bonfire, why are you asking me for this one?"

"I don't know? I guess I just wanted to be sure you would come?" I asked like more of a question.

"Ok whatever. It's not a big deal, I'll come."

"Good, now let's get some sleep I'm tiered from all the shopping we did."

"Ha-ha. Trust me that was nothing compared to what Alice does when she takes me. And ya, I am too, let's go."

And with the last word out of Bella's mouth we ran up the stairs, got changed, and went to bed without another peep from ether one of us.

Wednesday-3rd person POV

"AH! Jacob! Wake up were late!" Bella screamed making Jacob fall from the couch to the floor.

"No! People won't get to see how hot I look in my costume!" Jacob ran into Bella's room and got their costumes out of the shopping bags.

Jacob got out Bella's first and through it at her, "Here!"

He ran to the bathroom and put his on and brushed his teeth.

"I'm done I need to brush my teeth hurry up!" Bella screamed as she pounded her fists on the bathroom door.

"Hello beautiful." And Jacob kissed Bella right on the lips making her blush and run into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Jacob stop eating all my food, and get in my truck!"

"KK." He shouted after her.

"Geese and birds!" Bella shouted once they had started their drive to Forks High School.

"Ok two things wrong with that; one: geese are a type of bird, and two: why did you just shout that?"

"One: I know! And two: because you kissed me-on the lips this morning and I didn't know how to bring it up." Bella replied shyly.

"Oh, um…" Jacob trailed off trying to change the subject. "What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue, and don't try anything else today please!? It's Halloween and Edward is going as Dracula and is presenting his mysterious new 'friend'. Cleeshay, I know."

"Really, blue? I pictured yellow or brown… not up beat blue! And seriously I have to spend the whole day with a vampire dressed as Dracula!" Jacob wined.

"Yes, blue but It's not upbeat, and don't forget Emmett is Frankenstein, and Alice is a Pixy, and Jasper is a war-major, and Rose is a fifty's supper-star." Bella annoyed.

"Ugh, it fits them all perfectly! Why do vampires have to look perfect to humans? And we just look like tanned Indian hunks?" Jacob replied, smirking on the inside but pouting on the outside.

"Aw, Jake, you look perfect to me." Bella said sweetly.

"Thanks bells." Jacob replied hugging her, and she giggled and blushed.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet for them except for the occasional glances and honks from passing cars. Once at school Bella turned the car off and just stared at the Cullen parking area.

"Bells, what 'cha looking at?" Jacob questioned, curious.

Bella pointed and stuttered afraid. "E-E-E-Edward-Edward brought a hu-hu-hu-human-human-n-n-n-n!"

"Rah!" Jacob screamed and jumped out of the car, running over to the Cullen clan. "Edward, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell would you bring a fucking human!?" He whisper- shouted, so the girl could not hear the 'human' part.

"I brought her because I thought Bella would like to meet her fraternal twin." Edward responded calmly, pointing gently at Bella, once she reached the conversation in a daze.

"My wh-wh-what?" Bella asked nervous.

"No fucking way! I really do have a sister! Hi Bella right- I'm Melody Marie!" the girl finial spoke.

"Jacob! I-I don't feel well." Bella answered in shock fainting.

"Bella, Bella? Bella!" guys, she's waking up" Jacob shouted to anyone in the parking-lot. "Bella are you feeling better?"

"No Jake, my head hurts but…me…I… I think me and…" Bella stumbled to stand on her feat even with Jacob's support.

"What Bells, you can tell me?" Jacob let go once she looked less tipsy.

"I. I think I love you Jake. I mean we grew up together and now you're a- at my school with me, I went through hell when Edward and I broke it off but I feel like I did it all for you. So I can be with you. Sorry, I'll shut up now, I know I'm rambling."

"No Bella it's perfect. That's why I asked you last night/this morning about the bonfire… I was going to tell you there that, well…" Jacob trailed off bashfully, but smiling.

"You did, didn't you? That's why you didn't say if you thought when you would!" Bella said being carful of her sister being able to hear her.

"Yes, Bella." Was all Jacob could manage,

"Um… hate to ruin the mood but why did Melody say she had the same middle name as you?" Alice said changing the subject.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that!" Melody cut in, "It's not my middle name it's my last name. Renee was pregnant with us when she split up with my father and married Bella's father so her last name is hyphened."

"Our mom was part Quileute but didn't get raised up around Quileute land so she didn't know of the legions'. I didn't think you would know that Melody. Do you? Anyways, when she met Phil she _fell in love_ so that is why she left Charlie and me." Bella continued emphasizing fell in love by implying imprinting.

"Oh I've never heard the legions and I really want to. Renee got together with someone else? Melody questioned.

"Um… Jake? Since were both part Quileute, are we allowed to tell her them?" Bella spoke up, worried but relived that it's no longer a bad thing she knew them before she knew Jacob imprinted-long before.

"I think it should be fine Bells, but maybe we should have fun now at the dance, and I'll talk to the Elders about it later." Jacob replied, just wanting to get Bella dancing and forgetting her problems for a little while.

"Shure Jake. Um, Melody? Would you like to come with us?" Bella asked weary.

"Is that okay with you Edward, I want to do what you want." Melody said as she looked up at him in a trans-like state but also with admiration and love. 'How I used to feel about him' Bella thought.

"Uh, ya sure we don't have a costume but I guess it's all right." Edward said looking at Melody with love and hope.

"Then let's get moving." Bella said feeling awkward that her ex is with her sister.

After the dance Bella and Jacob decided to choose a day for their first date, meanwhile Melody and Edward were making out-much to Bella's surprise.

"Jacob don't you think it's a bit odd that Edward and Melody are together? I mean I know I was with him at one point but still, they look at each other like we do almost." Bella pointed out.

"Well I think because you're both part Quileute that you still have the possibility of imprinting and because neither of you are Quileute enough nor can you shift, so the possibility of an imprint influence is there without being so strong." Jacob answered trying to give some insight.

"Okay, I guess I understand then."

Jacob and Bella proceeded to make plans for their first date sometime after the bonfire that they would have to bring Melody to and –to Jacob's demise- Edward. They knew that they would eventually get married and have children of their own to house so instead of waiting to think of that they decided to go slow but think a head.

The end!

* * *

AN:** I am soooo sorry I really wanted this up by Halloween but I promises I put this up the second I thought it was ready.**

10/22/2012 (10:50pm-11:15), 23/10/2012 (11:00pm-11:12){sorry it was late I was tired and my mom said to go to bed right after HMW so I had no choice…): }, 10/26/2012 (5:56pm-6:00), 10/30/2012 (8:40pm-9:33), 11/05/2012 (8:41pm-9:07), 11/07/2012 (3:56pm-4:58), 08/11/2012 (12:53pm-1:17) {even though I should be doing homework}, 11/09/2012 (2:00pm-2:39), 11/11/2012 (1:00pm-1:36+reviewing time!),0 1/1/2013 (2:30am- 2:59+ oh my gosh it has been too long, happy new year?!), 01/2/2013 (12:14am- 12:39+only reviewed sorry), 01/2/2013 (11:48pm-12:07am+ 6 fucking pages so far!), 01/4/2013 (10:40pm-11:05), 01/8/2013 (12:36am-12:50+sorry but the program I'm using glitches a bit), 01/9/2012 (10:29pm-11:02), 01/26/2013 (10:16pm-10:28+ugh headache and no inspiration sorry), 09/05/2013 (10:22am-10:42 +I am such a horrible writer and I feel so bad but in my defence it's the end of the year so I have soooo many assignments)

**um.. ok let us see...you guys know i love you right? otherwise i probably wold not have finished this at all. the story i was thinking of putting up i am not going to because i am going to make it into an actual book. the reason for the delay is ive had very bussy weekends latly and today is my nephews birth day. im still in school witch means lots of asighnments and homework. my mom got injured about a month or two ago but is getting better now...witch means the first 9 days of summer off im going to be out of noth america! im so excited! i promise i will try my best to finish my other story but i really need inspiration and help on what to do**

**oh and one last thing! im making a new account most likely under the same name but i will update my profile for when!**

i love you guys truly!333


End file.
